4:53 am
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Troyella, rated T for implied adult situations. Complete Oneshot.
1. 4:53 am

_**Stimulus and Response**_

**I don't even know where this came from. I was listening to a new CD (Sequoyah Prep School, details at the AN at the end) and this came to me. Please review. There is adult material in this; please read with discretion. If you don't like it, then click "back" right now; no one is making you read this, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Disney owns. Darn.**

It was raining, if I remember correctly. It was a Monday night in March, March 24th, if you want to be very specific. He called me around eleven, his ring tone startling me from my almost sleep. Groaning, I picked up the offending cell phone and snapped it open.

"Hello?" My voice sounded strange to my ears; I had been in silence for so long. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't be rude and cut him off.

"Hey." His voice flooded my ears, and I stifled a gasp. He didn't sound like himself; his voice was much more deep, and it resounded through my head. This is how I would remember him, I thought dumbly as he continued to speak.

"Wait—what?" I cut him off, and he laughed quietly. I assumed he had said something important, and my missing it made it all the more important and yet, amusing. He quickly cut himself off, repeating what he had said.

"I need you to come over." I stared at the phone in silence, replaying what he said over and over again, analyzing its every syllable. Surely he hadn't actually said that? He obviously had something else and my wishful thinking had twisted his words to those instead.

"You need me to come over?" I repeated tentatively, squeezing the phone tightly, praying silently that he would confirm my wishful thinking. His voice filled my thoughts again, and I mutely rejoiced. He wanted me. Er, over at his house, I quickly corrected my thoughts with a wince.

"I'll be right over." I promised, hanging up and already mentally planning an outfit in my head as I rushed to my closet, flinging the doors open.

I finished dressing, jeans and a white tube top for those of you who like to be specific, and rushed to the car, hitting near sixty tearing out of my driveway; headed down the road to where he waited for me. I didn't know what he wanted me for, but he wanted me over at 11 at night, so it had to be important.

I parked on his curb, and ran to his backyard. The rain fell harder as I tapped on his glass door. He appeared after a moment, and instantly pulled the doors open, pulling me inside. He was so much taller than me, I noticed as he bent low to place one chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for coming." He murmured, walking slowly over to his bed, where he fell unceremoniously, his eyes closed.

Unsure of what I was doing, I walked to where he was and sat down carefully by his head. His eyes were still closed, his hands folded across his stomach. Not totally aware of what I was doing, I began to run my fingers through his hair softly.

His eyes opened lazily, and he grinned at me carelessly. "That feels good," he murmured, closing his eyes again. I smiled softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes gently. Carefully, I stretched out next to him, hugging him from the side.

"What's bothering you babe?" I whispered breathlessly in his ear, letting one hand reach back up to tangle in his long hair.

He rolled away from me, appearing to be deep in thought for a moment before he turned back, crushing his mouth onto mine. I froze, but willingly responded as eagerly as he was giving. He parted my lips letting his tongue brush past.

I didn't expect this—we had only ever been friends before these moments, and he wasn't acting like a friend right now. I pulled away from him, looking him in the eye.

"You have a girlfriend." I whispered, pain lacing my voice. He shook his head, before kissing me roughly once again.

"Not anymore." He mumbled, embracing me over and over again. His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer and closer.

My thoughts were raging as he placed several open mouthed kissed against my neck and collarbone. I let out a little moan as his hands gently rubbed against my hips.

I wanted this, but at the same time, I didn't want any part of it; not until I knew why I was here. It couldn't be that he needed a random hook-up. I didn't know him amazingly well, but I did know that he wouldn't do that to me.

He pulled me back to reality as his hands found their way under my tube top. His fingers were brushing gently over the exposed flesh of my stomach, sparks shooting through my body. His eyes met mine, and in that moment, I gave in to everything he was silently asking for.

I woke with a start, shooting up. The cold air hit my body, and I gasped, wrapping the plaid comforter around myself. I looked at the digital clock, the neon green numbers burning into my eyes.

It was 4:53 in the morning, and I was laying in his bed, my clothes scattered around his room, masked by his own. I yawned, stretching my arms out. I regretted nothing.

I felt the bed shift; he was sitting up beside me. His eyes met mine, and I fell back against the bed with a groan. He continued to just look at me, and I could feel my face flushing. Thank goodness for the darkness that masked both of us.

He laid down beside me, and whispered accusingly, "You weren't a virgin." His words were a shock. They were true, but they were still a shock.

"What did you just say?" I breathed, closing my eyes tightly against his stare. He was holding onto my wrist; it didn't hurt, but it let me know that he was still intent on the matter at hand.

"Was it him?" His words grated against my skin. I winced, and buried my face in the pillow to avoid the question.

"Was it him?" He repeated, and I nodded, my head barely moving. He let out a low curse, and fell against the pillows.

This made me angry. "Is it so wrong that I sleep with my boyfriend?" I snapped crossing my arms.

"I thought you were going to wait for me." His words made me laugh. I looked him in the eye, not believing what he was saying.

"When did I ever say that?" I questioned, because I certainly didn't remember ever saying that. If I had, it certainly wasn't true.

"Well I always assumed that you liked me as much as I liked you even while I was with her. And I figured that you would, well, wait for me. Wait on everything for me." His voice was quiet, and I sighed.

"I did—do like you. But you were with her, so I did what would make me almost as happy, and that was being with him. Being with him, in every sense I guess." My voice didn't seem like my own, and I realized it was because I was crying. He hugged me tightly, and I relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into my neck, his breath tickling. I pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you have me come over? Not that I mind all this, it's just that...I expected a heart to heart talk, not sex. I really didn't mean to go this far." I murmured, grinning.

"Ahhh. It's just...everything in my life is screwing up right now. My parents are talking about getting separated, and I just broke up with her, and I felt overwhelmed. And you've been the one constant in my life, so I figured that you would be able to help. And you certainly took my mind off things. I don't know, I was planning on just talking about it, but your hands were in my hair, and I felt this overwhelming urge to kiss you. Once I had kissed you, I needed all of you; I wouldn't be satisfied with a part of you; I needed all of you...so I went for it." He stated all in one breath, as I looked at him in shock.

"Wow." I breathed, kissing him gently. He cupped my face in one hand, kissing me once more, and once more, until he pulled away, looking down at me.

"I should bottle up my emotions more often if it gets you in my bed." He said, grinning, kissing me gently on the forehead before sliding down next to me and turning out the light.

**fin**

**I'm not crazy about the ending. But whatever.**

**Sequoyah Prep School is an amazing band that comes from my hometown of Florence, SC. You can check them out at ****http//sequoyahprepschool**** you can listen to some of their great music. If you add them as a friend, in the message, let them know Nora told you about them. Much appreciated. Check out their tour schedule to see if they're coming near you!**


	2. 10:49 pm

_**10:49 pm**_

Her words slapped me in the face. I staggered backwards, reeling from what she had just yelled at me. Gasping for air like a fish with no water, I fell against my bed. She hung up with a satisfied click as I started to cry.

I flung myself against the pillows that rested upright against my bed, mascara and eyeliner smearing quickly. My phone rang and I threw it against the wall with a wail. It was him. The phone rang for a few moments more before all was silent. A long pause; then it rang again.

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse from crying, and he could tell. Just knowing he was sitting there listening to my breathless sobs made me cry more roughly.

"What's wrong baby?" He murmured, trying to be soothing and comforting I suppose. I looked at the phone in shock.

"Don't call me that." I snapped, tears still making their tracks down my face. I glanced up; he was on the balcony with his phone pressed against his ear, confusion evident in his face.

"Let me in." He whispered gently, hanging up the phone. I sat there on my bed for a moment more before I made my way to the door to let him inside.

"Bastard." I hissed, slapping him across the face sobbing. He looked shocked; but not hurt. I didn't hit that hard I suppose.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, still looking confused. He honestly didn't know what he had done. It was my turn to be shocked.

"You're still with her you..." I struggled to find a word hurtful enough; harsh enough to let him know how much he had hurt me.

"What?" He didn't look surprised; he looked angry instead. I began to cry again, throwing myself onto my bed. He didn't immediately come over; he paused for a moment before sitting near my head. Tentatively he reached out a hand to stroke my hair.

"Don't touch me." I cried, twisting away from him angrily. He jerked away instantly. Instead though, he placed his hand on my waist, pulling me into him as he laid down beside me. I immediately struggled but he had both arms around me keeping me from moving.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His breath was hot on my neck and I gasped involuntarily. I carefully wiped my eyes, dark stains across my fingers. I turned in his arms to face him. He winced.

"Don't cry any more...it makes your make-up run. And you know I can't resist a girl with running eyeliner." He was trying to make a joke of this, but I wasn't laughing.

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? She called me, and told me that no, you hadn't broken up with her, and yes, today was your six month anniversary with her." My voice was hollow sounding and I realized it was because I just didn't care anymore.

"No, that's not true. I did break up with her; I promise." His voice was low and intense and I wanted to kiss him.

"But she said..." I faltered against my own words, not meeting his gaze. His hands were on my waist, pulling me into him. His hair had fallen into his dark eyes and I thought he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"She said those things out of jealousy to hurt you. I would never do that to you. You know that." He sounded so honest; so trustworthy. I wanted to believe him; but she was so malicious and she had never lied to me before.

"It's 11:11." I murmured, burying my face in his chest as the tears came again. He placed one hand on the back of my head soothingly, running his fingers through my hair.

"What did you wish for?" He whispered, pulling my chin up to look into my eyes. I paused for a moment, before deciding to be honest.

"I wished I could believe you." He looked hurt, but he understood as well. Tenderly he wiped a strand of hair out of my eyes. Without warning, he pressed his lips to mine, shifting so he hovered over me. At first I thought about struggling, but I couldn't bring myself to part from his mouth. His hands went lower on my legs, and my arms were around his neck, bringing him closer.

"How's that wish coming?" He murmured, pressing one last kiss to my cheek. I smiled warmly at him, the tears drying.

"Pretty well. We might need to try that kiss again, just to make sure." I grinned up at him cheekily, pulling him back down again.


End file.
